


Poison

by Mykea



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alcohol, Anger Management, Burns, Depression, Family Issues, Graphic Description, getting over it, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: (AU: Operation Zero) Father needs some good old fashioned Poison after a long day.





	

We’ll, he was finally alone. What does he care anyway? It doesn’t matter if those brats, who he had taken in as his own, fed, sheltered and raised himself didn’t give a shit – because _he_ didn’t give a shit! It didn’t matter at all! With a grunt, Father sat on his recliner, soul growing darker by the second. He had the curtains closed and the fireplace burning thanks to his powers.

He needed a drink. God, he needed one.

So, he grabbed his coat and out he went.

He didn’t bother asking his driver to take him. He knew his way into town pretty well, the local bar wasn’t that far from his house anyway. He’d probably see some regulars that he knew, but honestly he wasn’t interested in talking, just sitting alone in some booth, getting drunk, and quiet… _Solitude_.

There was a man sitting next to his usual spot (well it wasn’t like he owned the place…) looking solemnly down at his glass. He hadn’t finished his drink yet and it didn’t look like he was going to any time soon. Great.

Soon as Father sat down the fucker gave him a look, moved over a bit to give him some space. How gracious of him. He didn’t look at him for a second, he just turned the other way. What was his problem? Who cares. Father mumbled his order and it became silent and awkward.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” Which was true, he hadn’t. The dark-cloaked man awkwardly shifted in his seat, hoping that the brown-haired blue-eyed individual would think of something to say to that.

“I just moved here from France, I’m a Forensic Scientist.”

France? Then where was his accent? “Really?” Father raised a brow. “Why would you be interested in a job like that?”

The man shrugged. “It’s not the most enjoyable.” He took a sip, the poison settling in now. “But it pays. I get a lot of samples for experiments – sadly I can only do them in the lab or else the cops bully me and always get a search warrant on my apartment.” He grins, Father gaped, he didn’t know if this guy was serious or not.

“Why are you here?” The man asked.

“Beg pardon?”

Blue eyes flashed against Amber. “Why are you here? Everyone always comes to the bar for a reason, right? Cause’ poison makes them feel better. Well… My job isn’t exactly all thrills. Shit happens.” He shudders. “We see dead bodies, and I’m surprised I’m not fucked up deeper than I already am.”

He had a point. Everyone here probably had problems of their own, weather they liked to think about it or not. Father, well, why was he here? Did he have a good reason to be here? He was just moping on his ass and not doing anything about his life to move forward. Not calling his father, and certainly not trying to contact his brother. So why was he here?

“I’m… Just avoiding my problems.” He murmured. But the burnet caught that.

“That’s fine to. Alcohol can be used for that. It numbs you. Makes you forget about things for a while,” True… “Today a ten-year-old came in,” Father’s eyes went wide. “Burn marks on them, someone set their house on fire, they were refugees.”

Father flinched. He felt his body getting warmer, he knew his power was dangerous. But he never, ever burned those kids – or any kid for that matter. Sure, he would go over board and yell and scream but he wouldn’t try to burn anyone?

“It doesn’t matter but it _does_ ,” The man clenches his glass, then sighs and raises it towards his mouth. “They had a twin, well, guess they’re an only child now.” Shaking his head the scientist groaned. “Good poison.”

Father held his glass up. “Wanna?” He had no fucking idea why he was doing this, but he felt a sense of comradery with this man; he felt a sense of understanding…

“Sure, cheers.” To being fucked up.

“Good poison.” Father took a drink and nearly chugged it down, he then began coughing. The burnet laughed. “Suck it,” The man next to him shook his head.

“I really liked this. Why don’t we do this again?” Father shot him a glance and he shrugged. “Don’t give me that look, I was just suggesting.” He gave a dismissive wave. “Same time, same place?”

“Sure. I’ve got nothing better to do.” The man didn’t question it. And held out a hand.

“I’m Perseus Rhodes by the way.” Huh. What an oddly heroic name. Didn’t see that every day.

“Benedict Uno.”

 _And it was a pleasure to meet you._  


End file.
